The Lotus Flower
by Susan Drakian
Summary: "Protect her Tommy. Kill me and protect her!" Thomas's heart sank, and he pulled the trigger./ Amelia, was the only girl in the glade, Like everyone else she has no memories, but she does have one thing the others don't. She has a protective older brother, a Lover, and a best friend. Can they survive once they leave the maze? Thomas/OC Slight Minho/OC M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I really, really, really Shouldn't be putting up yet another story; But, this wouldn't leave me the heck alone! I tried my best to avoid spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes. This was not beta'd I do not have one for this story yet. I chose The flower Lotus as the title, because I couldn't think of one, and Lotus's bloom and grow beautifully, even in the mud. I liked the symbolism. If you have a better name suggestion let me know. Also first Maze Runner story. Please review and give me feed back I appreciate it. Anyway. I do NOT own this, the rights belong to 20th century fox, and Dashner and any other paid holders. This is fanfiction. Only the OC is mine. First chapter is during the death cure. (This chapter is short its the prologue)**

 **Prologue** "Take care of her for me Tommy , please. As a last request protect her in the way I failed.." Newt rasped, his blonde hair a mess, covered in sweat and veins starting to show. He was shaking like the last leaf in autumn.

Thomas stared at him dumbfounded, covered in his own sweat and panting from running from cranks. Unable to believe what his best friend was asking. He felt like a hole was opening up inside him and he was falling into pitch black darkness.

"Newt, Don't talk like that. you can take care of her yourself. She'd be lost without you. She _needs_ you."

"There ain't no cure for this shank" Newt said, the blonds thick accented voice was weak. "I'm already bloody slipping. Please. Kill Me!and take care of her! Do it Tommy for me, for her. or I bloody will!"

"Newt" He tried to reason with him.

"You told me if I touched her again or came anywhere within five feet of her, you'd personally feed me to the Cranks, and before that the griever's."

Newt snorted. His temper, already at a High worsening. "GOD DAMN IT TOMMY. I know.. I bloody know what you two do when you think I'm not looking.. Or when she leaves thinking I'm asleep so she could be alone with you without me being overprotective. God damn it YOU did this to US. I hated that maze.

"Did I ever tell you how I got this limp Tommy?, No I don't think I have. Every day .. feeling trapped no bloody memories. It felt like it was closing in. I used to be a runner. I couldn't take it anymore tommy. I climbed , I bloody climbed, and jumped. I was hoping to die that day Tommy; But I didn't.. " Newts eyes moistened with unshed tears

"IF you ever were my friend.. You'd kill me. You'd end this before I am gone and become someone I aint. Protect her..please . Protect Amelia."

As he said her name a heavy silence filled the area. Thomas clutched the gun in his hand. An Image of a beautiful girl, with long curly blond hair, and dark chocolate eyes entered his mind. He felt torn. He was loosing his best friend, and he'd be responsible for the whole in her heart for the rest of her life, He'd be the cause of that grief. He lifted his hand, pointing the gun on newt. Closing his eyes . He put pressure on the trigger.

"Thank you Tommy, Love her.. Love and protect her enough for both of us"

With a loud _Bang_ Thomas pulled the trigger...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This chapter will be longer than the previous Prologue. If anyone's interested in betaing let me know. I do not own the maze runner,If I did certain characters. Would not have died. Two updates today. I'm on a roll. I tried to make this longer than the last chapter. I hope I Did ok.**

 **2 and a half years Earlier**

 **Minho's POV**

A boy, around fifteen years in age and of Asian decent. Came running out of cement openings, A doorway leading into a gigantic glade that was surrounded by stone wall and ivy. He ran his fingers through his black hair, panting after a hard day of running. He looked around, expecting people to be talking about the new greenie, but he didn't see anyone knew. Not that he cared in particular. The glade was just to quite today, when usually it would be full of energy caused by the new person sent up in the box every month. Surprisingly the box wasn't up yet, It was a couple hours late. Minho made his way over to the map room, not giving it any serious thoughts. Busying himself by sketching the section of the maze he and the others had traveled that day. He was just finishing up when loud blasting and horns could be heard.

Getting up, he and the other runners made their way to where the box was coming up, He moved his way through the crowd so he was near the keepers and their leader Alby. They had been their six months, so there were only 9 of them, having lost 7 already. The maze was a harsh world , but they had finally established order. He took a glance over at the boy beside him why he waited.

"How's the leg today Newt?" Minho asked the blond boy beside him, who was rubbing his bad leg. About a month ago Newt had broken it rather badly he used to be a runner like him, someone who tried to find a way out of the maze. But, he had fallen. Well that's what he said happened, but Minho knew Newt to well, he had an excellent memory and he didn't just fall by accident.

"Better. I can walk a bit on it." Newt answered. Shifting onto his good leg.

It took about twenty minutes before the horns stopped blaring loudly, there was a crash, and sounds of pullies and chains going up before silence. Minho along with another keeper, Gally. Who looked like he had gotten in one to many fights. They opened the cage. Minho jumped in. It was hard to see at first , but his eyes adjusted and he froze, words faililng him and getting caught in his throat. Curled up and barely breathing was a girl, with pale skin and blond hair as far as he could tell.

"Whats going on?" Newt asked.

Minho looked up. It's a girl. Gally, come help me get her up.. The small handful of boys started to murmur around them.

"A girl? Really?

"They never sent a girl before"

"I call dibs"

"Slim It shanks!" Alby said sternly to shut them up.

Minho moved aside and with the help of Gally who jumped into the box causing a vibrating clang. Pulled the girl up. She was younger than any of them, she looked to be about thirteen or fourteen luckily she was light. but it wasn't easy getting her out of the box.

The boys stepped back to give her some air, why a med-jack came over to check on her. Minho, as well as Gally crouched down beside her, why Clint did his job. Clint was currently their only med-jack. Though knowledge was basic he was pretty good with what he could do. He had medium length messy brown hair, and blue eyes usually hard with determination when he was working. He checked her pulse and examined her to make sure she hadn't hit her head or something. Why he was doing that, Minho noticed something clutched in the girls hand.

Gally Noticed it too and took the note out of her hand reading it. The outside of the paper read. "Newt" As Gally said it out loud everyone turned their attention to a shocked Newt.

"You know her?"

"No.. I don't remember her. " Newt said taking the note and opening it up. Reading the rest of it out loud. "Don't do anything stupid. Your Sister is now your responsibility."

Minho watched his friend tense up. Emotions, Minho couldn't name flickered across the blonds eyes. Before settling on a combination of anger, and a protective emotion. Minho understood. If he had a sister, and who knows he might, He wouldn't want her in a dangerous place like this either.

Gally and the med-medjack transferred her to a hand made stretcher so they could take her to the homestead and continue eto watch her , tell she woke up. Minho didn't envy here. Nothing was worse then waking up in a place you didn't know, with no memories, not to mention being the only girl wouldn't help matters. He went over to Newt, who hadn't budged.

"You alright?"

He turned to look at him. "If I ever meet the creators. I'll feed them to the bloody Grievers. First they trap us, then they send a damn girl, my sister just to keep us, well ME in line. They have no right.." He continued to mumble obscenities and curses that even Minho didn't quite understand. Limping toward the home stead.

He sighed and turned to go to the mess hall and see what Frypan had made, he was starving. Things were about to get even more interesting here, he hoped they could find a way out soon.


End file.
